A Naruto Love Story: Hana's Love OC
by Hana-Kino-chan
Summary: The title implies what the story is about. Hana is a girl who's been friends with Naruto since forever. She's been in love with him since forver as well. Then, Naruto leaves on the quest and Hana can't ake it anymore...
1. Chapter 1

_Notes: Do you know how many frickin' times I've changed my mind about my Naruto stories?!?! A lot!! So, I've most likely come to the decision on making it THIS way. Alright, Naruto leaves Konaha; with an interesting twist I might add! Naruto never knew Hana liked him!! I know… *sniffle* It's such a great idea I think I'm gonna cry… No, I won't. JUST READ THE STORY!!! ARE YOU STILL READING THIS DAMN NOTE?! READ!!!! Oh and BTW, the thing with Gaara doesn't happen here, if you've read the latest volumes. _

_(Music: "A Thousand Miles" by Vanessa Carlton, "Far Away" by Nickelback, "Thunder" by Boys Like Girls, "Ultimate" by Lindsay Lohan, Never Gonna Be Alone by Nickelback) _

I lay on my bed, crying my eyes out. I couldn't believe this was happening. I KNEW he wanted to be a good, no GREAT, ninja but he can't just LEAVE! More warm tears came from my red, puffy eyes. I screamed into my pillow. He can't!

Did he realize how much this was killing me inside? I don't think so. He never knew how much I liked him. I never told him. Why would I? It's not like he likes me back.

"You can be so DENSE, Hana-chan!" TenTen said at one time. "Naruto is head-over-heels for you! Like you are for him."

"I'm not head-over-heels for him," I grumbled.

"Right, Hana, right."

I screamed into my pillow more. I was so obvious! And yet HE DOESN'T GET IT! This was so frustrating! I screamed into my pillow again and more hot tears flowed down my cheeks. I sniffled and let out an exasperated sob.

"Honey," my mom called from the door. "Honey, don't you want to see him off? He's leaving right now."

"NO!" I sobbed. "I don't want to see off that jerk!"

My mom came into the room and sat on the bed. "Naruto is a lot of things, honey, but he's not a jerk. He'll be back."

"How do you know that? The Ataksuki could capture him and they'd take out that demon of his! And he'd DIE! Or he'd join them and might not even wanna come back! And betray Konaha and then he'd be my enemy!" I imagined the worst possible outcomes. I'd actually imagined many outcomes. But mostly bad ones, involving him dying or never coming back.

"Naruto would never betray Konaha. How could you even think that? He's so _bent_ on becoming Hokage." She sighed and put her hand on my back. "Hana, Naruto will come back. And he'd never let those people capture him. Jiriya wouldn't let that happen either. He may be bit of a pervert but he's a responsible man. He'll bring him back."

"He's the source of all the evil!" I sobbed and screamed. "He's taking him away!"

"Hana, Naruto is going to come back! He won't betray the Leaf! He's more faithful than all the Hokage combined. And Naruto isn't easily swayed." She began to rub my back. "Go. Honey, go. Hana, you're not that hard to figure out. You're in love with Naruto." I stiffened. "Go. Tell him how you feel before he leaves. He's probably waiting for your farewell."

I sat up and dried my eyes. I looked at my mom and she smiled softly. I stood up and nodded. I sped out the door. The last thing I heard was "That's my girl."

I weaved through the crowds, trying hard not to crash into people and helping the people that I did up. When I reached the gate people were waving and Naruto was nowhere to be found. I searched through the people and when I couldn't find him, I ran into the crowd. I pushed my way to the front.

I saw Naruto. He was barely visible and soon he disappeared into the horizon. It was too late. I was too late. I couldn't reach him now. It was too late. And I collapsed onto my knees and began to sob again.

I walked my way through Konaha, trying to keep my head held high. Faces of the villagers passing me. I was staring blankly ahead, trying to get home after a gruesome day of training. My legs ached because our sensei, Kuroba (who is my idol, by the way), made us run all across town, chasing after her to "build our endurance". I had infinite energy, so I was the only one to catch her. She gave me a cookie for my efforts.

Home seemed to be a little further with my tiredness. I sighed. I decided that I would rest before I went onto going home. I decided to rest in my favorite tree.

I'll tell you why it was my favorite tree. IN STORY!!

I discovered my favorite tree when I was around eleven. I was still in the ninja academy, but I decided to ditch that day. Most of the people who ditched went to gym place thing, but not me. I wanted to roam. Sure, it wasn't the best thing to do if you didn't want to get caught… I know that now. Learn from my mistakes, little children! HIDE when ditching school!

I was walking someplace around the edge of the gate. I was humming happily. For some weird reason, when I was at that age, no one wanted to be near me when I hummed or sang, or made any type of musical sound. I couldn't exactly CONTROL my siren singing. 'Cuz I didn't exactly know when I was using it. So, a bonus to not being caught.

I began to randomly sing a pretty song my mom used to sing to me when I was really little. It was a lullaby. I heard people gasp and scuttle away in fear. I sighed. I was really getting tired of that. My eyes went to the ground. I knew people didn't like my singing. My family was right. I have no talent.

I felt my eyes begin to sting with tears. Before I knew it, slow tears began to stream down my face. What was the point in being a ninja, anyway? I'm a horrible ninja. My cousin, Yukari, tells me that all the time. And I know I am. I've failed the shadow clone jutsu test twice. Tomorrow was my next chance and I was sure to fail. Yukari already passed and she's a year younger than me! I began to cry harder. I wiped away the overflowing tears. I sniffled and straightened up. This is not the way Hana Kino acts, I told myself. Hana Kino is a happy little girl with boundless energy. Not some girl who cries surrounded by my self-pity.

I began to walk and sing again.

Suddenly, I heard some ruffling in a nearby tree. I spun around, ready to attack without mercy.

"Who's there?" I demanded, in a small voice. It made me sound more scared than assertive. "Tell me and maybe I won't use siren singing!" I whimpered as I heard a crack in the tree. Then, an orange and yellow blur fell from the tree.

"Naruto!" I exclaimed. I put my hand against a wall and leaned. I put my other hand over my fast beating heart. "You scared me half to death!"

He got up. Leaves were in his hair and inside the collar of his jumpsuit thing. He scratched the back of his head. He chuckled nervously. "Sorry, Hana-chan."

I narrowed my eyes. "What were you doing in the tree?"

He smiled his famous toothy smile. "I was sleeping. But, your singing woke me up."

My eyes widened. He had heard me sing. I felt my face go red from accusing to shock and fright. I felt my eyes begin to sting again. "Y-you heard me s-sing?" I whimpered, scared that I may have put him under a spell. "U-um, this is a really silly question. B-but, do you happen to think of me as super-model pretty at the moment?" My eyes were very worried looking. If I put Naruto under a spell, I'm going to be in SO much trouble!

"Um," Naruto muttered. He didn't seem to know how to answer my question. I saw his face turn a very light pink.

"Oh, man! I did, didn't I? I am SO SORRY! I didn't mean to put you under a spell! Come on, Naruto! Snap out of it!" I snapped my fingers in front of his face frantically.

"Hana, stop it! That's getting annoying!" He pushed my fingers out from in front of his face. "I'm not under any spell! Why would I be?"

"I can't quite control siren singing yet! And I AM SO SORRY for putting you under that spell! I am so stupid! I should know better than to sing in public!" I scolded myself. I grabbed his wrist. "Come on! My mom should know how to undo the spell!" I began dragging him to my house.

Naruto struggled in my grasp. "Hana! I am not under any spell! LEGGO!"

"No! We are going to my house to undo the spell!" I grasped his wrist even harder to stop his struggling.

"Hana!" He grabbed the hand I was using to drag his in the one that I was squeezing. He pulled me to face him and I was about an inch away from touching his chest. "I am not under a spell! Get that through your head!"

"That's exactly a person who is under a spell would say! You're just lucky you're not knocked out! Like I did to poor Neji…" I winced at the memory. I don't think Neji has forgiven me yet.

"Oh, yeah! That was pretty funny," complimented Naruto. He let go of my wrist. "Now, if I was under a spell, would I be able to call you an unbelievable whore?" He snickered.

I gasped. "NARUTO!! HOW DARE YOU CALL ME THAT!! I'VE NEVER EVEN KISSED A GUY!! Oh, wait, you're not under a spell. And I'm not a whore!"

"You hug every guy in Konaha!" he disagreed.

"That doesn't mean I'm one. If I was a whore, I'd be Ino." (Me: OH!! DISS TO THE INOPIG!)

Naruto laughed really hard. "Oh, my God! Nice one, Hana! You are have always had that sharp tongue."

"I know. It's a gift," I sighed, satisfied. "You still heard me sing. Don't tell me 'Hana, you have such a great voice!'. I DON'T want to hear it. I get it enough from my friends," I added, mumbling.

"But, Hana-chan you do—"

I cut him off. "DON'T say it," I warned coldly. "I DON'T want to hear it. I DON'T have a great voice. I am NOT a talented singer. And I most certainly do NOT have the best voice in the world. I have heard all of the compliments. Don't use any of them." I turned around and headed in the direction of anywhere but there.

"Did you hear the one that says your singing makes me wanna hear more?" Naruto asked.

I stopped short. I felt my cheeks flush. I haven't heard that one. I looked down. "No," I murmured.

"That's what I thought," Naruto chuckled. "Now, can I hear more?"

I shook my head. "No. Not until I have control. You wouldn't hear it if I did anyway."

"Aw, why not?"

"Because I suck!"

"You don't!"

"I do!

"You don't!"

"I do!

"You don't!"

"I DO! NOW, STOP TRYIN' TO TELL ME DIFFERENT!" I shouted at him.

He sighed. "All right. I'll have my opinion and I'll keep it to myself. I'll make ya a deal. I'll keep my mouth shut if you sing when I ask you to." He held out a hand for the sealing of the deal.

I glared at him. "Better not ask me a lot." I shook his hand and sealed the pact.

And that's why that tree is my favorite tree.

Well, it's rather the SPOT that tree. And it's strange because this isn't my favorite memory. I guess it's because it's one of the most important places where I made a memory with Naruto.

Hmmm, Naruto… I miss you so much.

I walked to the edge of town and climbed into the tree. I happily sighed as I sat down on two branches that were close together. My legs were finally given a rest. Thank God. Last time I chase Kuroba-sensei. I finally have a chance to just think for a while.

I let my mind drift to several things, from my sensei to what I wanted to eat at the moment to when I should get out of the tree and leave for home. But, my mind eventually drifted to the thing I hated most to think about - Naruto-kun.

I miss him so much. It seems as if I have this giant void in my fragile heart. He's been gone for two years now and I can't go a day without thinking of his smile or his eyes or just random memories. I ran my fingers through my brown hair. How long is this going to go on?

I contemplated why I missed him so much. Oh right, because I'm head-over-heels in love with him. I felt a pang in my chest and lost my breath. I didn't succumb to admitting why I missed him much. I recognized the feeling and it reminded me of whenever I read romantic scenes. My lungs tickled when I did. But only, this was ten times worse. It was more a stabbing than a tickling. Like it was my heart instead of my lungs.

Maybe if I found some way to get over him… That's it! I will find someone else to replace Naruto! I smiled. Perfect.

I looked down. No one could compare to him though. Even if I did find someone, the void would still be there, I reminded myself. That big, gaping gap that seemed to get even bigger by the week, the day, the hour, the minute, the mere seconds ticking away as a reminder that he is not here, that he maybe would never be. Sadness flooded my mind and filled my eyes, stinging them so that some moisture came from them and rolled down my cheeks, to touch my lips.

I wiped the trail of my tears from my face and sniffled. I took a deep breath to control my emotions. I hardly ever cried, but ever since Naruto left, I became weak and fragile, my heart easily broken into bits. I eventually picked them up and carelessly put they back together, making my heart more fragile than the time before.

I scowled. He didn't care, did he? He didn't care that I would suffer like this. He didn't care. Being my friend, I expected him to realize that I would be heartbroken. But, NO. He LEFT me. He didn't even TRY to look for me. He didn't bother to come to my house to tell me he was leaving. A new emotion submerged me. An even stronger one. Anger. He didn't even contact me! He didn't care about me! He never did, I guess. From the first time I met him he didn't care. From the last second we shared he didn't care. Why would he? I'm no one special. I'm a bad ninja. I'm not smart. In Narrator's eyes, my best quality is that I wasn't in love with Sasuke Uhicha. I smirked sarcastically. Yeah, my best quality.

I went back on the subject of finding a substitute. I pulled out one of my small notepads I kept with me for emergencies. I pursed my lips when I found it empty. Oh, right. I've had writers last two years. I thought of why and couldn't come up with anything. I shrugged and wrote the names of boys I knew.

Choji

Shikamaru

Neji

Rock Lee

Gaara

Choji… He was a nice guy. Not someone I would want to date though. He's more a distant friend in my opinion. I scribbled his name out.

Shikamaru… He wouldn't get off his lazy ass to date "a spazzy, troublesome woman like me" I quoted. I don't want to date him anyway. He'd make me feel dumber than I actually am. I scribbled his name out so angrily that I ripped the paper.

Neji… Okay, I'll admit. He's a candidate. I guess. Well, I think I'd get bored with his destiny talk. I really get bored with it. And he's mean to Hinata. I scrawled across his name.

Gaara… He was out before he was ever in. I put the pen to the beginning of his name. But then again, he has a portable sandbox on his back. I lifted the pen from the paper. And how COOL would it be to date the Kazekage? I contemplated for a moment but ended up scribbling out his name. He looks like he wears eyeliner.

The last name on the list was Rock Lee's. I winced. Lee is nice and all, but a bit squirrellier then a normal guy should be. But, he was kind of a spazz like Naruto. He just spazzes out about working hard and doing his best. And he's a wanna-be Gai. UGH! I HATE Gai-sensei. But, he was really nice. And he didn't have to really LOVE me, he could think that though. He could be fooled into thinking so. He could be put under a type of spell. He could be put under one of mine. He could be my next siren-singing victim.

I chuckled evilly. I would out under my love spell. Even though it lasted for only three hours, if I kiss him before it ends then it's permanent. I suspected. My mom told me that my great-grandmother could do the love siren singing. She told me great-grandma was a great siren-singer as well. She said not like me though. I had sort of pop-singer's voice while grandmother had the soul of an African American singer's. My grandmother and I were the only singers in the entire family that vocalized instead of copying songs.

"You and your great-grandmother are special, Hana. Remember that. You have the most power in this family, more than me, more than your auntie, more than Yukari, more than anyone," she told me the day I made Neji pass out. "That's why you need to be more careful and I don't care how mad he made you. You shouldn't use it on silly things like that."

I sighed at the memory. That was pretty fun. Learn Neji to steal my candy.

I nodded to myself. I would put Lee under the spell first chance I got.

"Hey, Hana!" I heard someone call from the bottom the tree. The sudden sound caused me to jump, causing me to plummet to the ground.

"Owww," I moaned. "Who's the person that disturbed my thinking process and got me hurt?"

Someone chuckled. A female voice, I recognized. "Me, Hana. TenTen."

"Oh." I looked up. TenTen was looking down at me, trying to suppress her hysterics. "May I help you, TenTen?"

"Hee, yeah. I was wondering if you'd like to come to a picnic," she said. "All the kids our age are coming. It's sort of a little get together. You've been so distant, Hana-chan. I figured it'd well for you to come. You know, get social. Like you were before Naru—"

I raised my eyebrows at her, signaling not to mention that name.

"Right," she muttered. "Anyway, will you come?"

I processed the request in my mind. I figured Lee would be there. "Sure. Why not? I have nothing better to do." This seemed utterly too convenient. I call bad writing! (Me: STFU, Hana! It's MY writing! YOU are not the author! Hana: But, I'M the character! Shouldn't I get a say? Me: NO. Go back to the story!)

She smiled. "Awesome! And we also have a surprise! Can't tell you though. It's a secret." She smiled even wider.

"Tell me the secret!" I demanded. My curiosity got the better of my self-control. It always did.

"Nope! Sorry, Hana-chan! They made me promise!" TenTen giggled.

"You suck!" I whimpered.

"If you want to find out, you have to come," TenTen told me.

"Meh," I murmured. "I'm coming. I think I just told you. Anyway, I'll see you. There'll be food, right? 'Cause I'm starved."

"Of course, there'll be food! Wouldn't be picnic without it!"

"All right, see ya." I waved good-bye and began to walk home.

"It's at six!" She yelled after me.

I checked my watch. 5:30. she decides to tell me now.

I cursed under my breath. I only have fifteen minutes to get ready. Its takes fifteen minutes to get there on foot. On the other hand, if I run, it'd only take ten minutes and I then I'd have twenty minutes. I'd do that.

I counted back from five and after I said one, I sped through the crowds. When the road got too busy, I jumped onto roofs and ran from there.

When I got home, I greeted my mom. But, just as I entered my room, Yukari was shuffling through my clothes.

"Hey! What the hell are doing? Are you going through my clothes?! Why?" I demanded angrily.

"I need something to wear, if you need to know. I figured you wouldn't mind," Yukari said.

"Why MY clothes? Go use your clothes!" I shouted.

"I don't have any good ones," she stated plainly.

"The hell you don't! Get out of my room! And NO you CAN'T borrow my clothes!"

"But—"

"I don't care! OUT!" I screamed.

"All right, all right. I'm leaving. I'll see you later then." Then she walked out of the room like she was the best thing that ever happened to it.

_Bitch,_ I thought in my head.

I shuffled through my closet trying to find my jacket. When I found it, I threw it in the bed and searched throughout my closet to complete my ensemble.

~Forwarding Time~

When I finished, I was wearing a black long sleeved shirt under my pink one and I was wearing a clean pink and black shirt. The black under shirt covered my midriff. I checked the mirror for my hair. My hair was slightly messed up so I brushed it down and examined myself again. _Perfection,_ I thought.

"Bye, Mom! I'm going to a picnic!" I shouted.

I hear a faint farewell as I headed out the door.

~Forwarding Time to Picnic~

When I got there, I saw everyone who was my age. TenTen and Neji were talking by the punch bowl and Choji was chomping on some chips while he listened to Shikamaru's banter. Sakura and Nami were talking on a blanket that was set up on the ground. Suzunae was unconsciously flirting with Kiba. Daioru was trying to impress Hinata by burping the alphabet. Poor Hinata looked grossed out. I couldn't see Kurai. Maybe she was off somewhere with Deidara..? Most importantly Lee was there, eating some pocky.

"Hey, Lee-kun!" I greeted smiling as best I could.

"Oh, why, hello Hana-chan!" he saluted me after he shoved a pocky stick in his mouth, swallowed and chewed. "What brings you over here?"

"I just wanted to say hi!" I giggled. "Can I have some?" I pointed to the box of pocky.

"Oh, of course, Hana-chan!" He handed the box to me and I took a piece.

"Thanks!" I bit into the delicious stick covered in chocolate. I savored it for a moment and shoved the entire thing into my mouth.

"Um, Lee, can I talk to you alone?" I asked, trying not give away my not thought plan, I just realized at the moment. So, I decided to wing it.

"Uhhh, sure Hana. Is there something wrong?" he asked, trying to be polite.

"No, no. I just wanna… TELL you something," I giggled. I grabbed his hand and began to drag him into the nearby field.

As soon as we reached the field and I was sure no one would hear me sing, I turned and faced Rock Lee.

"What was it you wanted to tell me, Hana?" Lee asked.

"This," I breathed. I sang the sweetest song I managed. Soon, I added my siren singing. I felt my vocal cords morph and became warm. Deep in the back of my mind a voice screamed _what are you doing? You promised yourself that you would never use it unless necessary! _

_This isn't necessary?!_ I yelled back at my logical part. The part silenced for a moment and continued to yell at me until it eventually lost interest in trying to persuade me.

I continued my song until I saw Lee's entire color part of his eyes turn a bright pink. The song was complete. When I finished, the color dissolved in his eyes and he blinked.

I compressed my lips together in a taut line. "Lee? Rock Lee?" I whispered.

"H-Hana-chan…" he muttered. "H-Hana…" He searched my face. Suddenly his entire face lit up and he pounced at me and wrapped me tightly in his arms. "Hana-chan! My one and only!"

"Err…" I uncomfortably leaned from his embrace. Then, I realized it worked. "Yes!" I whispered.

"What was that, _suki*?_" he asked me lovingly.

"N-nothing! M-my love!" I stuttered, still shocked from my amazing work! (Me: In case you're wondering about the "my love" part, Hana was playing along. She doesn't mean it.)

"U-uh, s-shall we go back to the picnic?" I asked, still stuttering. My voice felt hoarse. That song took a lot out of me. I shouldn't try it often. _Why would you? _My selfish part said. _You have a new guy. Naruto's gone and he had his chance with you. He let you go. All you did was help yourself get over the pain. It's his entire fault anyway. _I nodded to my selfish logic. I couldn't disagree with myself, now could I? (Me: Dude, you just get crazier and crazier by the sentence. Hana: Hey now. I'm you. Meaning you are just as insane. Me: … Shut up T.T)

I took hold of his hand and headed back to the picnic.

His hand didn't feel like it should. Like, it wasn't made for mine.

I believe that when two people's hand are completely one, like the curves and lines are perfectly aligned to fit like two puzzle pieces, they are made for each other. That's because the two hands were meant to hold each other's meaning their owners were meant to be together. Because when you find that perfect hand, you never want to let go. Ever. Like a puzzle, with the last piece, the puzzle is never complete, making it look curtailed. Then, how can you ever show the finished work?

When we got back, everyone turned and looked at us. I chuckled nervously. "Um, Lee, hun, I, uh, I need to, uh, tell my friends something." I smiled sweetly at him.

"Of course, my sweet tart, but don't take long. I need to be near you."

I felt like gagging and laughing for a moment. I nodded mutely to suppress my case of giggles.

I walked over to my friends who were over under a willow and burst out laughing.

"Hey, Hana, wanna tell us the joke?" Kurai asked. Apparently she wasn't off with Deidara.

I gasped and then another flood of giggles came. They waited, looking at me as if I needed to be sent to a mental health hospital.

"Hee, yeah I'll"—giggle—"tell you." I laughed again. "Hee, sorry. Just needed to get it out." I giggled again, this time much shorter. "Okay. Okay, I'm good." I took a deep breath. "All right. I told you guys about the love siren singing thingy, right?"

They nodded.

"Okay and you know about why I've been totally unresponsive?"

They nodded again, becoming impatient.

"All right, good. So, I figured so I thought 'Why not get yourself another guy, Hana?' So, I did! I used siren singing on Lee and it WORKED. Much to my amazement. So, Lee is in love with me and calling me funny nicknames. And that's why I was laughing." I smiled, waiting for their responses.

Kurai blinked, trying to comprehend what I had just said.

Suzunae's jaw dropped to the floor and she gawked at me, most likely thinking _you're an idiot, Hana._

Rose face was searching mine, trying to find a hint of humor and lying. She found none.

"You…" Kurai whispered.

"Made…" whimpered Suzunae.

"Lee…" gasped Nami.

"Fall in love with me, yeah," I said. "All right, maybe he wasn't the BEST choice but he's the closest thing to…" I shook my made.

Kurai exchanged a worried look to Zunae and Nami. They gave one back. I saw Nami mouth "I know".

I looked at my friends. "What?" I asked.

"Um, Hana-chan, I'm not sure making Lee fall in love with you is good," Suzunae said gently.

"Well, why not? S'not like anyone else wants me. So, I decided to make my own boyfriend." I shrugged.

"And it's not RIGHT either, Hana. When someone is truly in love with you, they don't need siren singing. It's cheating," Nami lectured.

"Oh, please. Be quiet, Nami. Don't lecture me. You're not my mom," I growled.

"Just sayin' my perspective is all." She held up her hands in defense.

"Hana, I agree. It just doesn't sound right," Kurai agreed. "And 'sides, we had a surprise that is now ruined 'cause of what you did…"

"What damn surprise!? Does everyone at this party know expect me?!" I shouted.

"Guys, maybe we should…" Kurai looked at our friends for advice.

"No, we can't. We SWORE to TenTen we wouldn't. We can't," Nami sighed.

Kurai considered for a short moment. "No. Hana messed up and she'll have to fix her own stupid mistakes. And besides, more drama. I'll go get the popcorn!" Kurai giggled.

"I hate you all," I snarled. (Me: You're so DENSE! I made it completely obvious! Hana: Shut up! I know I am T.T) "I'm going to get some food."

"No, you don't, my sweet dove! For I have already gotten you some!" Lee said, as he pushed a plate of great smelling food in my face.

"Err, thanks, Lee…?" I said, half thankful. I took the plate.

My friends giggled behind me.

"I shall feed you, my delicious flower! You won't lift a finger!" He took the fork in his hand and scooped up some rice. My head backed away as he gestured for me to eat from it.

"Um, Lee, I'll feed myself. It's all right. I got this," I said.

He nodded. "Of course, my precious star! You are the epiphany of independence!" He handed the fork to me.

I set the fork down. "Um, I want an apple. Can you get me one? And peel it. And cut it. Into stars," I said, trying to get him busy so I could talk to my friends again.

I turned back around. My friends burst with uncontrolled laughter.

"Okay, okay. Laugh now, but in a matter of two hours, I'll kiss him and it'll become permanent and he'll really be in love with me. He won't be as…"

"Overprotective?" offered Kurai.

"Overbearing?" Nami suggested.

"Annoying?" Suzunae proposed.

"All of those. He'll be so much better. Right now, he's in the obedient stage. For the three hours, there are three stages: obedient, very romantic, then consider in breaking up. If I kiss him before the last stage is over, he'll be permanently in love."

"Is that what you did to—" Suzunae started to say but Kurai elbowed her in the stomach.

I raised my eyebrows as I saw Kurai whisper in Suzunae's ear.

"Oh, right. Sorry," Suzunae whispered back.

"Gah! What is this big secret?" I demanded.

"Can't say," Kurai said, turning her head, as she glanced at me obliquely and smiled mischievously.

"Grah! You're all mean to poor Hana-chan!" I said, beginning to fake cry melodramatically.

They all rolled their eyes at me.

And so, throughout the two hours of the love process, Lee got more and more annoying by the millisecond. He couldn't go one sentence, ONE sentence, without calling me some ridiculous nickname like "sweet blossom" or "dear heart" or "beautiful dove" or something along those lines. He followed me around like I held him on a leash.

Now, Lee wasn't as overbearing. He was becoming more distant. Now was the hour I had to make my move.

"Lee, can we go somewhere and… talk?" I asked him.

He looked at me. "Um, sure, Hana-chan. Anything for, uh, you," he responded. I could definitely tell it was getting close to wearing off completely.

I sat him down under a willow tree where a picnic blanket was set. Luckily, no one was sitting there.

I looked at him and kept my lips pressed together.

"Are you all right, my perfect angel?" he asked.

"Um, yeah." I looked him in the eye. I felt butterflies go crazy in my stomach. They bounced off the walls and reached my vocal chords so that they were blocked.

I saw Rock Lee's head lean closer.

Okay, now I was freaking out. I didn't have much time to think. His lip got closer by the second. I blush deep blush color my cheeks. I shut my eyes. I had no more time!

"Hey, Hana! Here's your surprise! It's Naruto… Hoshit…" TenTen voice trailed off. I looked back, breaking the intense moment.

"H-Hana-chan…" Naruto whispered, his voice cracking at the end.

"N-Naruto! Y-you're back!" I exclaimed.

TenTen gawked at us both.

"Er, I didn't know about any relationship between them, I swear," TenTen said.

"N-Naruto, I swear it's not what it looks like!" I said.

I snapped my fingers in front of Rock Lee's face and the pink lit up in his eyes again for an instant and disappeared just as fast. Then he fell unconscious.

"Sure, it is, Hana. And to think I came back to tell you something very important. But, I guess, now it doesn't matter," Naruto said, sniffling, his voice cracking at different parts. And then, he ran off back to the village.

"Naruto!" I called. But, it was useless. He was already too far.

Then, Rock Lee woke up. "Oh, I had the strangest dream. I was in love with Hana-chan."

Everyone looked at me. "Explain later! Right now, I have something more important to do."

Then, I sped off after him.

If I knew Naruto as well I thought I did, he'd be in THE tree. You know, the tree, I told you a story about. All right, scroll back up if you don't remember. Okay, you're done? Or do you know what I'm talking about? All right, good. Now, ON WITH THE STORY!

I dashed to the edge of town. I walked to the tree and heard faint sounds of crying.

"N-Naruto? A-are you up there?" I asked.

The faint crying stopped. "W-why do y-you c-care? I thought you were in love with L-Lee," he sniffled.

"I-I'm not," I answered. He looked down at me (I was at the bottom of the tree).

"Then, why were you going to kiss him?!" he demanded, on the verge of crying again.

"I… I put a love spell on him. While you were g-g-gone, I practiced to keep myself busy. And siren singing was one of them," I answered. I looked down, tearing away from his blue-eyed gaze.

"So, you decided 'Hey, since I like Bushy Brow, I'm gonna put some stupid love spell on him and make out with him'," he said sarcastically.

"I wasn't thinking that." I looked back up at him. "I was trying to get over you. It killed me inside that you left and I thought if I got another guy to take your place…"

I sighed, fighting off tears. "It doesn't matter now. I'm sure you won't forgive me. I'm sorry though." He broke from my gaze stared at some tree branches. I assumed I was right. "Well, I said what I wanted to say. I-I just gonna go now. I hope you can forgive me someday. But, I wonder why you care who I date." I stopped myself. "Never mind. I'm leaving. Bye, Naruto-kun. I'm sorry." And with that I began to walk away.

I looked down. I wasn't expecting him to forgive me. I wouldn't if I were him. But the question that puzzled me most was "Why does he even CARE?"

I heard the soft sound of something falling on the ground but I continued walking. Then, I felt something tug on my wrist, twist me around and crash their lips into mine.

The kiss was soft and eager. I, being in a state of total shock, didn't kiss back. (Me: *nod, nod* I woulda done that too. Someone randomly kisses. Imagine that. Hana: I know. It was kinda creepy. It could've been some old man! Lizzie: All right, are you two talkers done?! Get on with the story, Kelley! Me: Goodness me, you're bossy too.)

The person who kissed me released me. I was blushing a deep, deep red. I realized that the person who kissed me was Naruto!


	2. Chapter 2

"That's why I care, Hana-chan," Naruto whispered. "While I was gone, a hole in my heart developed. I didn't know why and I didn't know what caused it. But, when it started, that was the day that I thought of you."

I gawked at him.

"Hana-chan, I always thought of you as my very best friend. You were a person who I could go to that would listen and tolerate my insane jabbering. I could even talk to you about other girls!" He grabbed my hand. It felt warm and comforting.

His hand didn't feel like Rock Lee's. His fitted into the curves of my hands. They were warm and just so perfect in mine. Like they were meant for my hands and my hands only. Like that missing puzzle piece in my puzzle.

"While I was in this strange condition, I busied myself. Trying impossibly not to think about you. I was trying to find a way out. Then, I realized I didn't want a way out. I wanted a way back to you."

I squeezed his hand. "I, too, missed you. A lot. You were my best friend too." I chuckled. "I never talked about other boys. I never talked about other boys because I was never interested in any of them. I was only interested in ONE."

"Please don't tell me. Sasuke?" he asked, groaning a little.

I chuckled again. "No. Of course not. You," I answered.

He stared at me, wide-eyed.

"Why so shocked?" I asked.

"I… I never thought you would feel the same way," he breathed.

"Of course I did. Why do you think I hung around you so much? I thought you were great company. I loved that… spark you had. I still love it. Even though it's not showing as much right now." I cocked my head to the side and smiled tenderly.

"Hana, I missed your voice and your eyes. You are not like any girl I have ever met. And I don't want to have anyone else but you. I would walk through anything for. Rain, sleet, snow. Anything. For you."

I waited a moment. "And where'd you get that line?"

"Aw, how'd you know?"

"Dude, you may be awesome but you're not that awesome," I giggled.

"Jiriya," he mumbled.

"Really? Well, the man has to be creative to get all those poor girls. Now, what are YOUR words?" I asked, smiling.

"I love you," he whispered. "I love you, Hana. I love you more than I love myself. Right from the get go, you accepted me for who I am. You didn't hate me like all the other kids. You were the first to accept me."

"That's sounds like you, Naruto-kun," I smiled.

He stared me in the eyes and kissed me again.

After he kissed me, I stepped back to examine his growth.

"Duh-AM, Naruto, you GREW," I exclaimed. I just started looking over him and realized how much he had grown.

He laughed. "You notice just now, Hana? You are so unobservant!"

"Well, BLAME me for being caught up. I was sort of focusing on your face rather than your body!" I said.

"So, you weren't looking at my beautiful sexy body?" he said jokingly.

"Ha, ha. Very funny," I said sarcastically.

He then examined me, which made me feel self-conscious.

"You, uh…" He blinked as if he were staring at pure sunlight. "Grew too, er, Hana-chan. Twirl around," he told me.

"Why? So you can look at my ass?" I asked, laughing and being defensive at the same time.

"Um, MAYBE," Naruto said, smiling.

"Let me think about that. Um, no," I answered.

"Awww," he sighed.

"Deal with it," I said. "So, I hope that long period of training was worth it. Did you become a better ninja?" I was curious to know.

"It was really good for me. I created a new pervy justu," he said, smiling.

"Of course, you did." I squeezed his hand. "No, I don't wanna see it."

"So, what else have I missed since I was gone?" he asked.

"Not much," I replied.

Naruto and I walked slowly back to the picnic, talking and catching up. It'd been so long since I last saw him and I thought my heart was about to burst with pure happiness.

When we came back to the picnic area, everyone surrounded us with questions. It got annoying very quickly since Naruto and me wanted to be alone.

"All right, shush it with the questions! You're like vultures! Yes, Naruto and I are an 'item' now, and no, I'm not in love with Lee. And HELL no to Naruto and I had sex while we were gone!" I shouted at everyone. (Me: Who asked you if you had sex with Naruto? Hana: Amazingly, it was Shika. But he always finds ways to make fun of me. Me: Oh, yeah. Right.)

Everyone then dispersed and Naruto and I were alone again.

I sighed and reached out for his hand. He took mine and a spark tingled down my spine.

"I missed you," he whispered in my ear. "And I love you."

"I missed you too," I whispered back. "And I love you, too."

I gently kissed his cheek.

"You missed," he said.

I looked at him inquiringly.

He then pulled me against his body and kissed me softly that turned into pure passion.

"This is a little thing people like to call PDA," I heard Nami say. "I suggest you get a room instead of PDA-ing here at the picnic." She smiled at me evilly and laughed.

I stuck my tongue out at her.

After the picnic, Naruto walked me home. He kissed me goodbye and I looked at him longingly.

"I'm afraid this is a dream," I told him. "I'm afraid you'll disappear from my hands and I wake in my bed, alone. And you aren't here." I had a sad expression on my face but was still smiling.

"It's not a dream," he said. "If this were a dream, then I'm having the same one. And I'm sure this isn't dream. If it was, your touch wouldn't be this real." He put his hand on my cheek and stroked it.

I leaned into his hand. "Life is merely a dream that we live in. Sometimes a nightmare and sometimes pure perfection. And now that you're here with me, all my nightmares have gone and may never come again." I smiled softly. I intertwined my fingers with his. "And we're also hand-mates."

I looked at me curiously.

"I'll explain tomorrow," I said. "Because we have it."

"Because we have it," he repeated.

AND NARUTO AND I LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER UNTIL THE END OF TIME!

_) _

I lay on my bed, crying my eyes out. I couldn't believe this was happening. I KNEW he wanted to be a good, no GREAT, ninja but he can't just LEAVE! More warm tears came from my red, puffy eyes. I screamed into my pillow. He can't!

Did he realize how much this was killing me inside? I don't think so. He never knew how much I liked him. I never told him. Why would I? It's not like he likes me back.

"You can be so DENSE, Hana-chan!" TenTen said at one time. "Naruto is head-over-heels for you! Like you are for him."

"I'm not head-over-heels for him," I grumbled.

"Right, Hana, right."

I screamed into my pillow more. I was so obvious! And yet HE DOESN'T GET IT! This was so frustrating! I screamed into my pillow again and more hot tears flowed down my cheeks. I sniffled and let out an exasperated sob.

"Honey," my mom called from the door. "Honey, don't you want to see him off? He's leaving right now."

"NO!" I sobbed. "I don't want to see off that jerk!"

My mom came into the room and sat on the bed. "Naruto is a lot of things, honey, but he's not a jerk. He'll be back."

"How do you know that? The Ataksuki could capture him and they'd take out that demon of his! And he'd DIE! Or he'd join them and might not even wanna come back! And betray Konaha and then he'd be my enemy!" I imagined the worst possible outcomes. I'd actually imagined many outcomes. But mostly bad ones, involving him dying or never coming back.

"Naruto would never betray Konaha. How could you even think that? He's so _bent_ on becoming Hokage." She sighed and put her hand on my back. "Hana, Naruto will come back. And he'd never let those people capture him. Jiriya wouldn't let that happen either. He may be bit of a pervert but he's a responsible man. He'll bring him back."

"He's the source of all the evil!" I sobbed and screamed. "He's taking him away!"

"Hana, Naruto is going to come back! He won't betray the Leaf! He's more faithful than all the Hokage combined. And Naruto isn't easily swayed." She began to rub my back. "Go. Honey, go. Hana, you're not that hard to figure out. You're in love with Naruto." I stiffened. "Go. Tell him how you feel before he leaves. He's probably waiting for your farewell."

I sat up and dried my eyes. I looked at my mom and she smiled softly. I stood up and nodded. I sped out the door. The last thing I heard was "That's my girl."

I weaved through the crowds, trying hard not to crash into people and helping the people that I did up. When I reached the gate people were waving and Naruto was nowhere to be found. I searched through the people and when I couldn't find him, I ran into the crowd. I pushed my way to the front.

I saw Naruto. He was barely visible and soon he disappeared into the horizon. It was too late. I was too late. I couldn't reach him now. It was too late. And I collapsed onto my knees and began to sob again.

I walked my way through Konaha, trying to keep my head held high. Faces of the villagers passing me. I was staring blankly ahead, trying to get home after a gruesome day of training. My legs ached because our sensei, Kuroba (who is my idol, by the way), made us run all across town, chasing after her to "build our endurance". I had infinite energy, so I was the only one to catch her. She gave me a cookie for my efforts.

Home seemed to be a little further with my tiredness. I sighed. I decided that I would rest before I went onto going home. I decided to rest in my favorite tree.

I'll tell you why it was my favorite tree. IN STORY!!

I discovered my favorite tree when I was around eleven. I was still in the ninja academy, but I decided to ditch that day. Most of the people who ditched went to gym place thing, but not me. I wanted to roam. Sure, it wasn't the best thing to do if you didn't want to get caught… I know that now. Learn from my mistakes, little children! HIDE when ditching school!

I was walking someplace around the edge of the gate. I was humming happily. For some weird reason, when I was at that age, no one wanted to be near me when I hummed or sang, or made any type of musical sound. I couldn't exactly CONTROL my siren singing. 'Cuz I didn't exactly know when I was using it. So, a bonus to not being caught.

I began to randomly sing a pretty song my mom used to sing to me when I was really little. It was a lullaby. I heard people gasp and scuttle away in fear. I sighed. I was really getting tired of that. My eyes went to the ground. I knew people didn't like my singing. My family was right. I have no talent.

I felt my eyes begin to sting with tears. Before I knew it, slow tears began to stream down my face. What was the point in being a ninja, anyway? I'm a horrible ninja. My cousin, Yukari, tells me that all the time. And I know I am. I've failed the shadow clone jutsu test twice. Tomorrow was my next chance and I was sure to fail. Yukari already passed and she's a year younger than me! I began to cry harder. I wiped away the overflowing tears. I sniffled and straightened up. This is not the way Hana Kino acts, I told myself. Hana Kino is a happy little girl with boundless energy. Not some girl who cries surrounded by my self-pity.

I began to walk and sing again.

Suddenly, I heard some ruffling in a nearby tree. I spun around, ready to attack without mercy.

"Who's there?" I demanded, in a small voice. It made me sound more scared than assertive. "Tell me and maybe I won't use siren singing!" I whimpered as I heard a crack in the tree. Then, an orange and yellow blur fell from the tree.

"Naruto!" I exclaimed. I put my hand against a wall and leaned. I put my other hand over my fast beating heart. "You scared me half to death!"

He got up. Leaves were in his hair and inside the collar of his jumpsuit thing. He scratched the back of his head. He chuckled nervously. "Sorry, Hana-chan."

I narrowed my eyes. "What were you doing in the tree?"

He smiled his famous toothy smile. "I was sleeping. But, your singing woke me up."

My eyes widened. He had heard me sing. I felt my face go red from accusing to shock and fright. I felt my eyes begin to sting again. "Y-you heard me s-sing?" I whimpered, scared that I may have put him under a spell. "U-um, this is a really silly question. B-but, do you happen to think of me as super-model pretty at the moment?" My eyes were very worried looking. If I put Naruto under a spell, I'm going to be in SO much trouble!

"Um," Naruto muttered. He didn't seem to know how to answer my question. I saw his face turn a very light pink.

"Oh, man! I did, didn't I? I am SO SORRY! I didn't mean to put you under a spell! Come on, Naruto! Snap out of it!" I snapped my fingers in front of his face frantically.

"Hana, stop it! That's getting annoying!" He pushed my fingers out from in front of his face. "I'm not under any spell! Why would I be?"

"I can't quite control siren singing yet! And I AM SO SORRY for putting you under that spell! I am so stupid! I should know better than to sing in public!" I scolded myself. I grabbed his wrist. "Come on! My mom should know how to undo the spell!" I began dragging him to my house.

Naruto struggled in my grasp. "Hana! I am not under any spell! LEGGO!"

"No! We are going to my house to undo the spell!" I grasped his wrist even harder to stop his struggling.

"Hana!" He grabbed the hand I was using to drag his in the one that I was squeezing. He pulled me to face him and I was about an inch away from touching his chest. "I am not under a spell! Get that through your head!"

"That's exactly a person who is under a spell would say! You're just lucky you're not knocked out! Like I did to poor Neji…" I winced at the memory. I don't think Neji has forgiven me yet.

"Oh, yeah! That was pretty funny," complimented Naruto. He let go of my wrist. "Now, if I was under a spell, would I be able to call you an unbelievable whore?" He snickered.

I gasped. "NARUTO!! HOW DARE YOU CALL ME THAT!! I'VE NEVER EVEN KISSED A GUY!! Oh, wait, you're not under a spell. And I'm not a whore!"

"You hug every guy in Konaha!" he disagreed.

"That doesn't mean I'm one. If I was a whore, I'd be Ino." (Me: OH!! DISS TO THE INOPIG!)

Naruto laughed really hard. "Oh, my God! Nice one, Hana! You are have always had that sharp tongue."

"I know. It's a gift," I sighed, satisfied. "You still heard me sing. Don't tell me 'Hana, you have such a great voice!'. I DON'T want to hear it. I get it enough from my friends," I added, mumbling.

"But, Hana-chan you do—"

I cut him off. "DON'T say it," I warned coldly. "I DON'T want to hear it. I DON'T have a great voice. I am NOT a talented singer. And I most certainly do NOT have the best voice in the world. I have heard all of the compliments. Don't use any of them." I turned around and headed in the direction of anywhere but there.

"Did you hear the one that says your singing makes me wanna hear more?" Naruto asked.

I stopped short. I felt my cheeks flush. I haven't heard that one. I looked down. "No," I murmured.

"That's what I thought," Naruto chuckled. "Now, can I hear more?"

I shook my head. "No. Not until I have control. You wouldn't hear it if I did anyway."

"Aw, why not?"

"Because I suck!"

"You don't!"

"I do!

"You don't!"

"I do!

"You don't!"

"I DO! NOW, STOP TRYIN' TO TELL ME DIFFERENT!" I shouted at him.

He sighed. "All right. I'll have my opinion and I'll keep it to myself. I'll make ya a deal. I'll keep my mouth shut if you sing when I ask you to." He held out a hand for the sealing of the deal.

I glared at him. "Better not ask me a lot." I shook his hand and sealed the pact.

And that's why that tree is my favorite tree.

Well, it's rather the SPOT that tree. And it's strange because this isn't my favorite memory. I guess it's because it's one of the most important places where I made a memory with Naruto.

Hmmm, Naruto… I miss you so much.

I walked to the edge of town and climbed into the tree. I happily sighed as I sat down on two branches that were close together. My legs were finally given a rest. Thank God. Last time I chase Kuroba-sensei. I finally have a chance to just think for a while.

I let my mind drift to several things, from my sensei to what I wanted to eat at the moment to when I should get out of the tree and leave for home. But, my mind eventually drifted to the thing I hated most to think about - Naruto-kun.

I miss him so much. It seems as if I have this giant void in my fragile heart. He's been gone for two years now and I can't go a day without thinking of his smile or his eyes or just random memories. I ran my fingers through my brown hair. How long is this going to go on?

I contemplated why I missed him so much. Oh right, because I'm head-over-heels in love with him. I felt a pang in my chest and lost my breath. I didn't succumb to admitting why I missed him much. I recognized the feeling and it reminded me of whenever I read romantic scenes. My lungs tickled when I did. But only, this was ten times worse. It was more a stabbing than a tickling. Like it was my heart instead of my lungs.

Maybe if I found some way to get over him… That's it! I will find someone else to replace Naruto! I smiled. Perfect.

I looked down. No one could compare to him though. Even if I did find someone, the void would still be there, I reminded myself. That big, gaping gap that seemed to get even bigger by the week, the day, the hour, the minute, the mere seconds ticking away as a reminder that he is not here, that he maybe would never be. Sadness flooded my mind and filled my eyes, stinging them so that some moisture came from them and rolled down my cheeks, to touch my lips.

I wiped the trail of my tears from my face and sniffled. I took a deep breath to control my emotions. I hardly ever cried, but ever since Naruto left, I became weak and fragile, my heart easily broken into bits. I eventually picked them up and carelessly put they back together, making my heart more fragile than the time before.

I scowled. He didn't care, did he? He didn't care that I would suffer like this. He didn't care. Being my friend, I expected him to realize that I would be heartbroken. But, NO. He LEFT me. He didn't even TRY to look for me. He didn't bother to come to my house to tell me he was leaving. A new emotion submerged me. An even stronger one. Anger. He didn't even contact me! He didn't care about me! He never did, I guess. From the first time I met him he didn't care. From the last second we shared he didn't care. Why would he? I'm no one special. I'm a bad ninja. I'm not smart. In Narrator's eyes, my best quality is that I wasn't in love with Sasuke Uhicha. I smirked sarcastically. Yeah, my best quality.

I went back on the subject of finding a substitute. I pulled out one of my small notepads I kept with me for emergencies. I pursed my lips when I found it empty. Oh, right. I've had writers last two years. I thought of why and couldn't come up with anything. I shrugged and wrote the names of boys I knew.

Choji

Shikamaru

Neji

Rock Lee

Gaara

Choji… He was a nice guy. Not someone I would want to date though. He's more a distant friend in my opinion. I scribbled his name out.

Shikamaru… He wouldn't get off his lazy ass to date "a spazzy, troublesome woman like me" I quoted. I don't want to date him anyway. He'd make me feel dumber than I actually am. I scribbled his name out so angrily that I ripped the paper.

Neji… Okay, I'll admit. He's a candidate. I guess. Well, I think I'd get bored with his destiny talk. I really get bored with it. And he's mean to Hinata. I scrawled across his name.

Gaara… He was out before he was ever in. I put the pen to the beginning of his name. But then again, he has a portable sandbox on his back. I lifted the pen from the paper. And how COOL would it be to date the Kazekage? I contemplated for a moment but ended up scribbling out his name. He looks like he wears eyeliner.

The last name on the list was Rock Lee's. I winced. Lee is nice and all, but a bit squirrellier then a normal guy should be. But, he was kind of a spazz like Naruto. He just spazzes out about working hard and doing his best. And he's a wanna-be Gai. UGH! I HATE Gai-sensei. But, he was really nice. And he didn't have to really LOVE me, he could think that though. He could be fooled into thinking so. He could be put under a type of spell. He could be put under one of mine. He could be my next siren-singing victim.

I chuckled evilly. I would out under my love spell. Even though it lasted for only three hours, if I kiss him before it ends then it's permanent. I suspected. My mom told me that my great-grandmother could do the love siren singing. She told me great-grandma was a great siren-singer as well. She said not like me though. I had sort of pop-singer's voice while grandmother had the soul of an African American singer's. My grandmother and I were the only singers in the entire family that vocalized instead of copying songs.

"You and your great-grandmother are special, Hana. Remember that. You have the most power in this family, more than me, more than your auntie, more than Yukari, more than anyone," she told me the day I made Neji pass out. "That's why you need to be more careful and I don't care how mad he made you. You shouldn't use it on silly things like that."

I sighed at the memory. That was pretty fun. Learn Neji to steal my candy.

I nodded to myself. I would put Lee under the spell first chance I got.

"Hey, Hana!" I heard someone call from the bottom the tree. The sudden sound caused me to jump, causing me to plummet to the ground.

"Owww," I moaned. "Who's the person that disturbed my thinking process and got me hurt?"

Someone chuckled. A female voice, I recognized. "Me, Hana. TenTen."

"Oh." I looked up. TenTen was looking down at me, trying to suppress her hysterics. "May I help you, TenTen?"

"Hee, yeah. I was wondering if you'd like to come to a picnic," she said. "All the kids our age are coming. It's sort of a little get together. You've been so distant, Hana-chan. I figured it'd well for you to come. You know, get social. Like you were before Naru—"

I raised my eyebrows at her, signaling not to mention that name.

"Right," she muttered. "Anyway, will you come?"

I processed the request in my mind. I figured Lee would be there. "Sure. Why not? I have nothing better to do." This seemed utterly too convenient. I call bad writing! (Me: STFU, Hana! It's MY writing! YOU are not the author! Hana: But, I'M the character! Shouldn't I get a say? Me: NO. Go back to the story!)

She smiled. "Awesome! And we also have a surprise! Can't tell you though. It's a secret." She smiled even wider.

"Tell me the secret!" I demanded. My curiosity got the better of my self-control. It always did.

"Nope! Sorry, Hana-chan! They made me promise!" TenTen giggled.

"You suck!" I whimpered.

"If you want to find out, you have to come," TenTen told me.

"Meh," I murmured. "I'm coming. I think I just told you. Anyway, I'll see you. There'll be food, right? 'Cause I'm starved."

"Of course, there'll be food! Wouldn't be picnic without it!"

"All right, see ya." I waved good-bye and began to walk home.

"It's at six!" She yelled after me.

I checked my watch. 5:30. she decides to tell me now.

I cursed under my breath. I only have fifteen minutes to get ready. Its takes fifteen minutes to get there on foot. On the other hand, if I run, it'd only take ten minutes and I then I'd have twenty minutes. I'd do that.

I counted back from five and after I said one, I sped through the crowds. When the road got too busy, I jumped onto roofs and ran from there.

When I got home, I greeted my mom. But, just as I entered my room, Yukari was shuffling through my clothes.

"Hey! What the hell are doing? Are you going through my clothes?! Why?" I demanded angrily.

"I need something to wear, if you need to know. I figured you wouldn't mind," Yukari said.

"Why MY clothes? Go use your clothes!" I shouted.

"I don't have any good ones," she stated plainly.

"The hell you don't! Get out of my room! And NO you CAN'T borrow my clothes!"

"But—"

"I don't care! OUT!" I screamed.

"All right, all right. I'm leaving. I'll see you later then." Then she walked out of the room like she was the best thing that ever happened to it.

_Bitch,_ I thought in my head.

I shuffled through my closet trying to find my jacket. When I found it, I threw it in the bed and searched throughout my closet to complete my ensemble.

~Forwarding Time~

When I finished, I was wearing a black long sleeved shirt under my pink one and I was wearing a clean pink and black shirt. The black under shirt covered my midriff. I checked the mirror for my hair. My hair was slightly messed up so I brushed it down and examined myself again. _Perfection,_ I thought.

"Bye, Mom! I'm going to a picnic!" I shouted.

I hear a faint farewell as I headed out the door.

~Forwarding Time to Picnic~

When I got there, I saw everyone who was my age. TenTen and Neji were talking by the punch bowl and Choji was chomping on some chips while he listened to Shikamaru's banter. Sakura and Nami were talking on a blanket that was set up on the ground. Suzunae was unconsciously flirting with Kiba. Daioru was trying to impress Hinata by burping the alphabet. Poor Hinata looked grossed out. I couldn't see Kurai. Maybe she was off somewhere with Deidara..? Most importantly Lee was there, eating some pocky.

"Hey, Lee-kun!" I greeted smiling as best I could.

"Oh, why, hello Hana-chan!" he saluted me after he shoved a pocky stick in his mouth, swallowed and chewed. "What brings you over here?"

"I just wanted to say hi!" I giggled. "Can I have some?" I pointed to the box of pocky.

"Oh, of course, Hana-chan!" He handed the box to me and I took a piece.

"Thanks!" I bit into the delicious stick covered in chocolate. I savored it for a moment and shoved the entire thing into my mouth.

"Um, Lee, can I talk to you alone?" I asked, trying not give away my not thought plan, I just realized at the moment. So, I decided to wing it.

"Uhhh, sure Hana. Is there something wrong?" he asked, trying to be polite.

"No, no. I just wanna… TELL you something," I giggled. I grabbed his hand and began to drag him into the nearby field.

As soon as we reached the field and I was sure no one would hear me sing, I turned and faced Rock Lee.

"What was it you wanted to tell me, Hana?" Lee asked.

"This," I breathed. I sang the sweetest song I managed. Soon, I added my siren singing. I felt my vocal cords morph and became warm. Deep in the back of my mind a voice screamed _what are you doing? You promised yourself that you would never use it unless necessary! _

_This isn't necessary?!_ I yelled back at my logical part. The part silenced for a moment and continued to yell at me until it eventually lost interest in trying to persuade me.

I continued my song until I saw Lee's entire color part of his eyes turn a bright pink. The song was complete. When I finished, the color dissolved in his eyes and he blinked.

I compressed my lips together in a taut line. "Lee? Rock Lee?" I whispered.

"H-Hana-chan…" he muttered. "H-Hana…" He searched my face. Suddenly his entire face lit up and he pounced at me and wrapped me tightly in his arms. "Hana-chan! My one and only!"

"Err…" I uncomfortably leaned from his embrace. Then, I realized it worked. "Yes!" I whispered.

"What was that, _suki*?_" he asked me lovingly.

"N-nothing! M-my love!" I stuttered, still shocked from my amazing work! (Me: In case you're wondering about the "my love" part, Hana was playing along. She doesn't mean it.)

"U-uh, s-shall we go back to the picnic?" I asked, still stuttering. My voice felt hoarse. That song took a lot out of me. I shouldn't try it often. _Why would you? _My selfish part said. _You have a new guy. Naruto's gone and he had his chance with you. He let you go. All you did was help yourself get over the pain. It's his entire fault anyway. _I nodded to my selfish logic. I couldn't disagree with myself, now could I? (Me: Dude, you just get crazier and crazier by the sentence. Hana: Hey now. I'm you. Meaning you are just as insane. Me: … Shut up T.T)

I took hold of his hand and headed back to the picnic.

His hand didn't feel like it should. Like, it wasn't made for mine.

I believe that when two people's hand are completely one, like the curves and lines are perfectly aligned to fit like two puzzle pieces, they are made for each other. That's because the two hands were meant to hold each other's meaning their owners were meant to be together. Because when you find that perfect hand, you never want to let go. Ever. Like a puzzle, with the last piece, the puzzle is never complete, making it look curtailed. Then, how can you ever show the finished work?

When we got back, everyone turned and looked at us. I chuckled nervously. "Um, Lee, hun, I, uh, I need to, uh, tell my friends something." I smiled sweetly at him.

"Of course, my sweet tart, but don't take long. I need to be near you."

I felt like gagging and laughing for a moment. I nodded mutely to suppress my case of giggles.

I walked over to my friends who were over under a willow and burst out laughing.

"Hey, Hana, wanna tell us the joke?" Kurai asked. Apparently she wasn't off with Deidara.

I gasped and then another flood of giggles came. They waited, looking at me as if I needed to be sent to a mental health hospital.

"Hee, yeah I'll"—giggle—"tell you." I laughed again. "Hee, sorry. Just needed to get it out." I giggled again, this time much shorter. "Okay. Okay, I'm good." I took a deep breath. "All right. I told you guys about the love siren singing thingy, right?"

They nodded.

"Okay and you know about why I've been totally unresponsive?"

They nodded again, becoming impatient.

"All right, good. So, I figured so I thought 'Why not get yourself another guy, Hana?' So, I did! I used siren singing on Lee and it WORKED. Much to my amazement. So, Lee is in love with me and calling me funny nicknames. And that's why I was laughing." I smiled, waiting for their responses.

Kurai blinked, trying to comprehend what I had just said.

Suzunae's jaw dropped to the floor and she gawked at me, most likely thinking _you're an idiot, Hana._

Rose face was searching mine, trying to find a hint of humor and lying. She found none.

"You…" Kurai whispered.

"Made…" whimpered Suzunae.

"Lee…" gasped Nami.

"Fall in love with me, yeah," I said. "All right, maybe he wasn't the BEST choice but he's the closest thing to…" I shook my made.

Kurai exchanged a worried look to Zunae and Nami. They gave one back. I saw Nami mouth "I know".

I looked at my friends. "What?" I asked.

"Um, Hana-chan, I'm not sure making Lee fall in love with you is good," Suzunae said gently.

"Well, why not? S'not like anyone else wants me. So, I decided to make my own boyfriend." I shrugged.

"And it's not RIGHT either, Hana. When someone is truly in love with you, they don't need siren singing. It's cheating," Nami lectured.

"Oh, please. Be quiet, Nami. Don't lecture me. You're not my mom," I growled.

"Just sayin' my perspective is all." She held up her hands in defense.

"Hana, I agree. It just doesn't sound right," Kurai agreed. "And 'sides, we had a surprise that is now ruined 'cause of what you did…"

"What damn surprise!? Does everyone at this party know expect me?!" I shouted.

"Guys, maybe we should…" Kurai looked at our friends for advice.

"No, we can't. We SWORE to TenTen we wouldn't. We can't," Nami sighed.

Kurai considered for a short moment. "No. Hana messed up and she'll have to fix her own stupid mistakes. And besides, more drama. I'll go get the popcorn!" Kurai giggled.

"I hate you all," I snarled. (Me: You're so DENSE! I made it completely obvious! Hana: Shut up! I know I am T.T) "I'm going to get some food."

"No, you don't, my sweet dove! For I have already gotten you some!" Lee said, as he pushed a plate of great smelling food in my face.

"Err, thanks, Lee…?" I said, half thankful. I took the plate.

My friends giggled behind me.

"I shall feed you, my delicious flower! You won't lift a finger!" He took the fork in his hand and scooped up some rice. My head backed away as he gestured for me to eat from it.

"Um, Lee, I'll feed myself. It's all right. I got this," I said.

He nodded. "Of course, my precious star! You are the epiphany of independence!" He handed the fork to me.

I set the fork down. "Um, I want an apple. Can you get me one? And peel it. And cut it. Into stars," I said, trying to get him busy so I could talk to my friends again.

I turned back around. My friends burst with uncontrolled laughter.

"Okay, okay. Laugh now, but in a matter of two hours, I'll kiss him and it'll become permanent and he'll really be in love with me. He won't be as…"

"Overprotective?" offered Kurai.

"Overbearing?" Nami suggested.

"Annoying?" Suzunae proposed.

"All of those. He'll be so much better. Right now, he's in the obedient stage. For the three hours, there are three stages: obedient, very romantic, then consider in breaking up. If I kiss him before the last stage is over, he'll be permanently in love."

"Is that what you did to—" Suzunae started to say but Kurai elbowed her in the stomach.

I raised my eyebrows as I saw Kurai whisper in Suzunae's ear.

"Oh, right. Sorry," Suzunae whispered back.

"Gah! What is this big secret?" I demanded.

"Can't say," Kurai said, turning her head, as she glanced at me obliquely and smiled mischievously.

"Grah! You're all mean to poor Hana-chan!" I said, beginning to fake cry melodramatically.

They all rolled their eyes at me.

And so, throughout the two hours of the love process, Lee got more and more annoying by the millisecond. He couldn't go one sentence, ONE sentence, without calling me some ridiculous nickname like "sweet blossom" or "dear heart" or "beautiful dove" or something along those lines. He followed me around like I held him on a leash.

Now, Lee wasn't as overbearing. He was becoming more distant. Now was the hour I had to make my move.

"Lee, can we go somewhere and… talk?" I asked him.

He looked at me. "Um, sure, Hana-chan. Anything for, uh, you," he responded. I could definitely tell it was getting close to wearing off completely.

I sat him down under a willow tree where a picnic blanket was set. Luckily, no one was sitting there.

I looked at him and kept my lips pressed together.

"Are you all right, my perfect angel?" he asked.

"Um, yeah." I looked him in the eye. I felt butterflies go crazy in my stomach. They bounced off the walls and reached my vocal chords so that they were blocked.

I saw Rock Lee's head lean closer.

Okay, now I was freaking out. I didn't have much time to think. His lip got closer by the second. I blush deep blush color my cheeks. I shut my eyes. I had no more time!

"Hey, Hana! Here's your surprise! It's Naruto… Hoshit…" TenTen voice trailed off. I looked back, breaking the intense moment.

"H-Hana-chan…" Naruto whispered, his voice cracking at the end.

"N-Naruto! Y-you're back!" I exclaimed.

TenTen gawked at us both.

"Er, I didn't know about any relationship between them, I swear," TenTen said.

"N-Naruto, I swear it's not what it looks like!" I said.

I snapped my fingers in front of Rock Lee's face and the pink lit up in his eyes again for an instant and disappeared just as fast. Then he fell unconscious.

"Sure, it is, Hana. And to think I came back to tell you something very important. But, I guess, now it doesn't matter," Naruto said, sniffling, his voice cracking at different parts. And then, he ran off back to the village.

"Naruto!" I called. But, it was useless. He was already too far.

Then, Rock Lee woke up. "Oh, I had the strangest dream. I was in love with Hana-chan."

Everyone looked at me. "Explain later! Right now, I have something more important to do."

Then, I sped off after him.

If I knew Naruto as well I thought I did, he'd be in THE tree. You know, the tree, I told you a story about. All right, scroll back up if you don't remember. Okay, you're done? Or do you know what I'm talking about? All right, good. Now, ON WITH THE STORY!

I dashed to the edge of town. I walked to the tree and heard faint sounds of crying.

"N-Naruto? A-are you up there?" I asked.

The faint crying stopped. "W-why do y-you c-care? I thought you were in love with L-Lee," he sniffled.

"I-I'm not," I answered. He looked down at me (I was at the bottom of the tree).

"Then, why were you going to kiss him?!" he demanded, on the verge of crying again.

"I… I put a love spell on him. While you were g-g-gone, I practiced to keep myself busy. And siren singing was one of them," I answered. I looked down, tearing away from his blue-eyed gaze.

"So, you decided 'Hey, since I like Bushy Brow, I'm gonna put some stupid love spell on him and make out with him'," he said sarcastically.

"I wasn't thinking that." I looked back up at him. "I was trying to get over you. It killed me inside that you left and I thought if I got another guy to take your place…"

I sighed, fighting off tears. "It doesn't matter now. I'm sure you won't forgive me. I'm sorry though." He broke from my gaze stared at some tree branches. I assumed I was right. "Well, I said what I wanted to say. I-I just gonna go now. I hope you can forgive me someday. But, I wonder why you care who I date." I stopped myself. "Never mind. I'm leaving. Bye, Naruto-kun. I'm sorry." And with that I began to walk away.

I looked down. I wasn't expecting him to forgive me. I wouldn't if I were him. But the question that puzzled me most was "Why does he even CARE?"

I heard the soft sound of something falling on the ground but I continued walking. Then, I felt something tug on my wrist, twist me around and crash their lips into mine.

The kiss was soft and eager. I, being in a state of total shock, didn't kiss back. (Me: *nod, nod* I woulda done that too. Someone randomly kisses. Imagine that. Hana: I know. It was kinda creepy. It could've been some old man! Lizzie: All right, are you two talkers done?! Get on with the story, Kelley! Me: Goodness me, you're bossy too.)

The person who kissed me released me. I was blushing a deep, deep red. I realized that the person who kissed me was Naruto!


End file.
